


What even are Soulmates?

by Gwyn (GwynKiri)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Flowers, Katsuki Yuuri is a Composer, Katsuki Yuuri isn't a Figure Skater, Love, M/M, Music, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri Are Best Friends, Pining, Sad Katsuki Yuuri, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Tags Are Hard, Victor Nikiforov is a sad boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwynKiri/pseuds/Gwyn
Summary: There’s one word everyone gets excited about. In the time that Yuuri has known it. It has only brought him anxiety and distraught. Soulmates are supposed to be a good thing, right?





	1. Knowing Your Life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dolce, Affettuoso](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115178) by [philatos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/philatos/pseuds/philatos). 

> Note: This is my first work of something. I hope you enjoy it! Feel free to ask questions!

Working in a floral shop is nothing spectacular. Sure, the atmosphere is amazing and the flowers are beyond gorgeous, but the customers.. If anything could be changed it’d be that. Now, don’t get Yuuri wrong, most of them are really nice and genuine. Then you get the ones you _know_ are cheaters, or something not _quite_ nice. Those are the ones Yuuri could do without. It’s one of the reasons he’s adapted his life to music. So he can cope in the unending lovey dovey smiles of all the couples and **soulmates** that come into the shop, but also the not so nice customers. 

Which is where he is right now; standing at the counter, eyes a little too wide, lips parted just slightly as the customer is nearly _shouting_ at him. Something about the wrong flower arrangement and wanting a refund. The problem? Yuuri did the arrangement himself, and he _knows_ that he did it correctly, because this customer had a very specific order, just the other day. The man leans forward now, glaring at the young dark-haired boy with intensity.

“Well!? Where the hell is my refund?” The man snaps, putting his hands on the counter a little harshly. The sudden movement makes Yuuri jump just that tiny bit and take a single step back. He was **never** good with confrontation and now was not any different.

“U-uh, I’m sorry, Sir..” Yuuri stammers, eyes widening a little more, “B-but uhm.. I know it was correct.. I- I did it myself..” The man growls lightly, leaning forward and reaching a hand out towards Yuuri.

“What did you say? You better get your manager here, right **now**!” Before the man even reaches the poor shaking boy, Yuuri bolts to the back room and moves to his manager’s office. His breathing is heavy and erratic now, verging on just a small panic attack. With that in mind, the frantic knocking on the office door does not help the situation. The door swings open, revealing Celestino, his manager and third favorite person in the world right now. The man’s eyes grow a little, seeing the distraught Yuuri and he looks back down the hall.

“What is it, Yuuri?” the man asks, putting a gentle hand on the smaller’s shoulder. Yuuri is nearly a collapsing sobbing mess, but he manages to hold it together, tears just on the brink of spilling down his pale cheeks.

“Th-th-there’s a m-man.. W-w-wants a r-refund.. but.. but.. I di-did it right..” He gasps out between shaky breaths. Celestino immediately relaxes and gives a sigh. He nods, patting Yuuri’s shoulder lightly and then starts down the hall. Yuuri follows him, but manages to stay as far away as possible from the fuming man beyond the counter. Said man is just glowering at Yuuri. If his eyes were daggers, Yuuri would have surely died.

Celestino approaches the counter, slightly blocking the view of Yuuri from the man. The customer's gaze finally moving from the boy and up to his manager. His manager puts on his fakest small smile he can before addressing him.

“Is there a problem sir?”

“Of course there is! The boy you have won’t give me a _refund_ for the arrangement he did _wrong_!”

“Ah, I see.” There’s a pause from Celestino, and Yuuri sees the smile turn just a little more cruel. “Well, I’m afraid you are wrong. Yuuri is the best florist I have. There is no way he would make such a mistake. If he did, he wouldn’t be working here anymore. I have complete trust in his ability to do his job. Do you have the arrangement with you?”

The man stops, his face faltering from the aggression to hint in just a little uncertainty. Serves him right. 

“No, I don’t. But he did it wrong!” The man barks back, glowering at Yuuri now. Celestino blocks the view of Yuuri completely, turning the man’s attention to him.

“Then I’m afraid you’ll have to leave. Unless you have absolute proof that it was done wrong, I am afraid we can not give you a refund.” Celestino wasn’t playing around anymore. His smile was gone and his expression was a little less than friendly. The man, not that Yuuri could see, stands and frowns deeply. He flips off Celestino, muttering something under his breath and walks out, the door closing behind him.

Yuuri lets out a breath of relief he didn’t know he had been holding. The anxiety and frustration that had bubbled up into his stomach and throat already slowly unwinding and calming down. Celestino turns around and smiles, patting Yuuri on the shoulder again.

“Go take a break. I’ll take over for a bit. I know that the Men’s Ice Skating is on.”

Yuuri grins wide and nods quickly before slipping the top half of his apron off his neck. It folds in half as it hangs from the tie at his waist. He starts to the back again, and into the very small break room. His stuff is there, as he’s the only employee that Celestino currently has. He sits down in one of the chairs at the only table and opens his laptop. It had been sitting there earlier when Yuuri was on lunch break. The window on his browser he had pulled up earlier, to prepare for this, was still there. He hit refresh, and the livestream seemed to come alive, the announcer's voice coming through the really crappy laptop speakers.

“…._senting__ Russia, __Victor Nikiforov__.” _The screen flicked to a different angle, and there was Victor, stepping out onto the ice. He gave a wave and a huge smile as he did a lap around the rink before standing his starting position in the middle.

The thing is, Yuuri loves skating. Always has, probably always will. He’s been in a rink before and it felt like absolute _bliss_. What makes is sad, is that he was never able to compete. Mostly from the fact of his anxiety and mood swings, but also because he honestly didn’t think his bones and joints would be able to handle the jumps. He’s not _weak_. His body just doesn’t hold impact very well, so jumping and landing would put a strain on it. He knows that from trying a very simple double flip. His knees upon landing nearly buckled. So, competing was not an option. He’s sad, but that also means he was able to find his passion from it; music. He got a degree in composing, though with his mental health issues, he hasn’t been able to let anyone see or hear his music.. not that it was good. 

Yuuri’s eyes lit up as he watched Victor skate around the rink, doing jumps and spins. It was absolutely mesmerizing. Especially as he flies through the air for his quads. One is coming up now. Yuuri sucks in his breath, eyes wide as Victor picks up a little speed and then lifts off. One. Two. Three. Four. Land. Flawless lutz. He lets out the breath and grins. As always, Victor never ceases to amaze, even the crowd in the background is going wild. Victor continues skating his routine, a determined but fierce smile on his face now and then. He does his signature quad flip, does a spin or two and then finishes. He panting hard, hand on his chest with his arm above his head for a moment before he bows deeply and then rises, a smile mixing with tears on his face. He skates to the edge and steps out, grabbing a bottle of water before the camera shifts to the judges, who are talking and writing. The camera moves again to Victor and his coach sitting in the kiss and cry, awaiting his point value.

The announcer calls the numbers, and Victor’s face lights up. He hugs his coach, who pats him on the back. Yuuri’s not paying attention to the numbers, those never mattered to him. It was the look on Victor’s face when they were announced and was told he was in first place. It’s a beautiful sight. Victor’s light blue eyes lighting up and glossing over slightly with unshed tears. The huge heart-shaped smile that explodes on his face in pure joy. His silver-grey hair is a little damp and sticking to his forehead but that makes it better. He pauses the livestream on Victor’s face, looking it over for a moment before he feels it. The sadness, the aching.

He doesn’t know why, or for how long but ever since he saw Victor on the tv at the Junior Championship, he’s been drawn to him. Maybe it was the older man’s beauty, or maybe it was this image right here. The look of absolute joy that he’s in first. It makes him hurt. The aching numbing feeling because he _knows_, no matter what, he won’t ever get to see Victor. Never live, never in person. Won’t get to say hello. Won’t get to.. fall in love. Yuuri realized early on after watching the Junior that he was in love with the older man. He didn’t know when it _turned into_ _love_, but it did and it only makes him hurt. Not that it would matter, because Victor has a soulmark. You never got a good look at it, but there definitely was one. It hasn’t changed color since the public has seen it, which means he hasn’t found his mate yet, but he has one. Yuuri definitely isn’t that person. He never could be; they’re worlds apart, literally and figuratively. 

Yuuri sighs softly, looking at the frozen picture on his screen and then closes the laptop. With a soft sniffle, he reaches up under his glasses and wipes at the tears that had gathered and slipped. It was stupid, crying over something you had no control over or couldn’t do anything about, but here he was. He shook his head and stood from the chair. He moved to the employee bathroom. He slipped his glasses on top of his head and splashed water gently on his face. Pulling his glasses back down and turning off the water, Yuuri looked at himself in the mirror. He frowned lightly, noting the slide red of his eyes to indicate he had been crying. He then looked over himself in the mirror and poked softly at a cheek, pinching it. He wasn’t skinny, but he also wasn’t fat. He was swaying in the middle of those two, trying to gain control of his weight. It was hard with his mood swings, but at least he was trying.

With a last sniffle and a huff, Yuuri pushed off the counter and walked out of the bathroom. The door closed behind him and as he made his way towards the front, Celestino was walking back. 

“Ah, there you are. Was about to come and check on you. How’d it go?” The older man gave him a smile, a knowing one, from how Yuuri looked.

“Went good, he placed first.. as usual. Free program is tomorrow, so we’ll see. Though I don’t doubt he’ll win.” Yuuri gave a smile, small but genuine. He admired Victor a lot, so his faith wasn’t misplaced. Celestino gave a nod and another smile. 

“That’s great. Why don’t you finish your shift, then you can head home? I don’t think anyone else will come in today, so should be a little more slow.” Yuuri gave a nod and a quiet thank you to his manager before heading towards the front counter again. On the way, he had grabbed some blank sheet music, sat down behind the counter and started writing down some notes on the papers. His mind replaying Victor’s performance. 

Celestino was right though, only one other person came in before they closed. They had even asked for a small bouquet which Yuuri was able to put together in about five minutes. When it was closing time, Yuuri gathered his stuff in his bag, along with his apron and moved to the front entrance. He wished Celestino a good night and a wave, then went out onto the street. Now the treacherous walk home. He didn’t mind it though too much. It cleared his head. What made him sad was the fact that his roommate probably still wouldn’t be home. 

Phichit Chulanont, world known figure skater. To be honest, he had been a little surprised when he found the place and that the skater had needed a roommate. He was glad he did though, because they were the best of friends. Currently, the roommate was doing some training in Bangkok, so it wouldn’t be a surprise if he wasn’t there. Thankfully, he had basically given Yuuri free rein of the apartment, save for Phichit’s room of course. Yuuri didn’t mind it too much alone, but it was nerve-wrecking sometimes. The thoughts in his head driving his nearly insane. That was for another time though. 

After a good twenty-minute walk, Yuuri found himself in front of the apartment door. His keys unlocking the door and sliding it open. He stepped inside and closed the door, locking it and then setting his work bag down. He pulled out his laptop from the bag and moved to the couch, sitting down and opening it. He pulled up the Skating Officials site and moved to the stream for today. He clicked on it, and then full screened it. He turned it up loud and then moved to the kitchen. He let it play in the background while he made the typical instant noodles and fried chicken combo for the night. Once it was done, he moved back to the couch and started eating, watching the stream of the day and the skaters on the ice. Everyone was exceptional. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling when someone landed a jump; or his eyes widening from the amazingly choreographed step sequence. Then, as he was done eating, Victor’s turn came. He had been first today in the men’s group. Yuuri set his bowl on the coffee table and sat back. He watched Victor for the second time, still in awe over how well he had done. Yuuri had no doubt he was going to win tomorrow.

Once the stream was over, he closed his laptop and went into his room. He grabbed his cello case and headed to to the living room. Grabbing his keys and phone from the coffee table, he went to the door. He needed to clear his head. Best way he found, was to go to the park at night and just play. Usually after watching Victor, Yuuri’s mind filled with notes upon notes. He needed to get them out or he wouldn’t be able to sleep. 

So that’s how Yuuri found himself in the park. A five-minute walk from the apartment and sitting on his usual bench. He loved this spot because it was next to a lovely fountain, and the view was gorgeous. It overlooked part of the town below, and Yuuri always enjoyed that. 

Now came the easy part. He pulled his phone out and set it next to himself. He then set his case down and pulled the cello out of it after unlocking it. He gave a smile at it and braced it against his shoulder, grabbing the bow and rubbing resin on it. He picked up his phone, opened the recording app he had, and pressed record.

“Yuuri Katsuki, Grand Prix Final, the day of the short program.” He took a deep, shaky breath, set his bow on the cello and his fingers on the neck. He closed his eyes and let his mind simply let go.

He played to the picture in his head. It was Victor, as it always was when he came out like this. Victor was on the ice. He wasn’t doing anything but skating. No choreographed routine, just… flowing with the music. Yuuri couldn’t help but smile at the image as his mind wandered. Victor was in front of him now, talking mindlessly, babbling about something. Then without a hint of warning, it changed. The scene and the music. It became darker, more sad as he watched. Victor skating again, but no longer paying attention to the music. Victor no longer sitting with him and talking. He was sitting with someone else, grinning like an idiot at them. The music turned sorrowful, and Yuuri’s chest ached. It literally hurt before he stopped the music. He took a deep shuddering breath and stopped the recording. Letting himself sit there for a moment, he just let himself silently cry. That’s how it always was. He would be happy, and then.. heartbreak.

As Yuuri sat there crying, he didn’t notice a certain someone had followed him from the apartment, and had recorded him when he sat down. He had been recording for about 3 minutes! The young Thai skater ran back home before Yuuri did and uploaded the video to every viewing platform he could. Yuuri was going to _freak_.

* * *

Skating was exhausting. There was no other word for it. From the training to the choreographs to the jumps to the _actual_ competition. Victor just wanted it over with. So when his small interview about his short program was over, he hurried his way to the locker room to grab his stuff. He waved goodbye to his coach, Yakov and then got into a cab to head to the hotel. He reached the lobby five minutes later and moved to the elevator with his key card. He pushed his floor number and then leaned back against the elevator wall.

As the elevator rose, in his mind he went over his routine again. It went pretty smoothly. He out stepped one of his combinations but he wasn’t too mad about that. It didn’t dock him too many points. His step sequence was flawless and his spins were on point as always. But every time he thought about his routines and choosing the music, he felt.. lost. Like something was missing.

The elevator doors opened and Victor pushed off the wall, heading to his room. What was missing? He had it all, didn't he? The door clicked opened when he slid the key into the slot. He moved inside and dropped his bag by the bed before sitting down on the edge. 

“What’s missing..” He mumbled to himself, staring down at the floor between his feet. The music was always perfect, no matter what he chose. The routine he did was also the best at the time he makes it. The fans were supportive and lovely as ever. Why did he still feel lost?

His eyes closed for a moment before they snapped open just as quickly. His hand raised, fingers lightly touching the slightly lifted mark on his neck. Of course. He didn’t have any inspiration anymore. He had been hoping in his time of skating that he would have found his soulmate. The one connected to his mark, but he never did. He didn’t know what the mark looked like properly. It was all overlapping and intricate, but whoever it was.. would know instantly. He would know why it looked like that. It was currently black, dull, void of color. 

Unshed tears glossed his eyes, threatening to spill. He was missing a muse. A person who would help him. Would help him choose the music, would dance with him. Someone he could shower in gifts and take out to fancy places. The tears slid down his cheeks now and he didn’t seem to care. His hand fell from his neck to land in his lap as he silently cried. 

Maybe he’d find it next season? Find the inspiration to help him do one more before retiring. All he could do at this point, is just hope. But.. that was fleeting fast, and he wasn’t sure if he would get it back. He sniffled and wiped angrily at his face. This was stupid to cry over. He was Victor Nikiforov. He didn’t cry. 

He stood and moved to the included bathroom, stripping and climbing into the shower. He desperately needed one after the exhausting day of performing. Once he was clean, he stepped out and dried off, wrapping the towel around his waist loosely. He sat on the bed again and reached for his bag. He grabbed his phone and unlocked it. Nothing too interesting was happening right now. Mostly pictures of Chris getting drunk and the other competitors doing something after the program. They all looked so happy. Could he ever be like that? Would he ever get to be happy again? Sure, he had Makkachin, but she wasn’t the same as an actual person in your arms, a goofy smile on your face. With a groan, he chucked his phone on the bed and stood.

He went to his suitcase and grabbed some pajama pants and slipped them on. Once on, he ordered some room service and then turned on the tv. Of course, the channel that was on was the Ice Skating competition. They were showing it for viewers who couldn’t make it live. 

A small frown came upon his lips as he watched the other skaters on the screen. This was his second time watching, and he was.. still impressed. For his last season, he would definitely have to up his game. He had to bring everything he had. If he was gonna retire after next season, he _had_ to get the gold. His frown deepened slightly. Would he be able to without inspiration? Would he be able to without a muse?

No, not would. He **had** to. If he didn’t, then he would blame himself. If he didn’t win gold for his last season, there would be no-one to blame but himself, and that terrified him. If he couldn’t win his last gold, then who was he? A nobody, a nothing.


	2. That Wasn't Hard, Was It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter:
> 
> Phichit took a video of Yuuri playing his cello and plastered/blasted it on social media.  
Victor wants to find inspiration for his new season!
> 
> From here on out, the chapters will most likely be in one POV; this one is in Yuuri's.

The next morning, Yuuri was up and he was **exhausted**. Probably due to the fact that he recorded _at least_ three more songs at the park and then walked home. Coming out of the bedroom, he moved to the bathroom to freshen up, and look somewhat alive for his day of work. 

“Hey! Sleep well?” came Phichit’s voice from the kitchen. Yuuri looked up, moving a hand up under his glasses to rub the sleep out of an eye.

“Eh? Oh. When did you get back?” Yuuri’s mind was having a little trouble keeping up. Though to be fair, Phichit knew why he was so tired. The Thai skater gave a grin at his friend.

“Last night. I think you were already asleep though. Did you sleep well?” he asked again, eyes offering a knowing look, but Yuuri didn’t catch it. He had turned away and was heading to the bathroom.

“Yeah, sure..” was the answered mumble, the bathroom door closing behind him. Yuuri did his bathroom routine. Shower, face, teeth, hair, then clothes. It was easy, and simple. By the time he re-emerged from the heaven of heat, Phichit had breakfast on the table for them and was eating while scrolling through his phone. The Thai looked up, chuckling. 

“You look less dead. I made breakfast for you.” He grinned and went back to eating. Yuuri sat down across him, gave a quick thank you before delving into the food. If Phichit wasn’t there, Yuuri would have died. Not literally, but.. it would have been an uncomfortable day at work, that’s for sure.

“Ah, Men’s Free Skate is today, right? Think Victor will win?” Phichit looked up from his phone at Yuuri, awaiting the answer. Yuuri paused in his eating, eyes trained on his friend for a moment before swallowing his bite.

“Of course. He’s in first now and I don’t think he’s going to drop it.” It was a matter-of-fact answer, as if it was the only one. To Yuuri, it was. Victor would win, no matter what. There was no reason for him _not_ to. They sat in comfortable silence after that. Yuuri finishing his food while his best friend scrolled through his phone and grinning like the craziest person in the world. Why was he so happy?

With a sigh, Yuuri stood and collected the empty plates before taking them to the sink and giving them a good rinse. He set them in the dishwasher and then headed to his room. He grabbed his keys, wallet.. and anxiety meds. He should have brought them yesterday, but he didn’t think something like _that_ would happen. He didn’t want to risk it again. 

He came back out and headed to the door, pulling on his shoes and grabbing his coat. 

“Alright, I’m heading out. Message if you need anything. Try not to burn the apartment down.” Yuuri teased Phichit, looking over at his friend now on the sofa.

“Yeah, yeah! See ya, Yuuri!” was the shout back and then he was on his phone again. Yuuri shook his head and picked up his bag. He had put his laptop back in it last night before bed, thankfully. He moved out of the apartment and closed the door. Then, started his twenty-minute walk to the shop.

The shop was beautiful, inside and out. Outside it was a lovely soft mixture of greens and blues. Delicate, detailed flowers painted within the mixture, and even those were different colors. Reds, purples, oranges. The sign at the top a lovely cursive-esque writing, though legible, that read _Celestino’s Agape._ He had said it was based on a classical piece of music. Yuuri had never heard of it before then, but once he had listened to it.. it was beautiful and thrilling. As was its counter, _Eros_. 

The bell dinged as he pushed open the unlocked door. Celestino was already here. He moved towards the back and made it to the break room, setting his bag on the only table and pulling out the laptop. Once he did that, he pulled his apron out of the bag and pulled it on over his usual attire; clean deep blue jeans and button down soft pink shirt. Even though it was a floral shop, still had to look somewhat professional.

“Ah, thought I heard the door. Got a couple of orders in this morning. I set them on the counter for you. After that, I have a delivery order you’ll have to get started on. Needs to be delivered in two days.” Celestino was standing in the doorway. His hair pulled back as usual, except for that one piece that always sat out. He wore a button down and some slacks, as he was the manager/owner. He had to be a little more professional. Yuuri looked up at him and gave a small nod.

“Sure thing.” Yuuri pulled his lunch from his bag and put it in the mini fridge of the break room. There, his day was prepped. He shoved his anxiety meds in his bag and then took a deep breath before blowing it out. With a small yawn, he started to the front of the store to do his now assigned work.

The three arrangements that needed to be done today, took him all the way up to his lunch break. He had two of the three completed and the paperwork with them. He was finishing up the last one when Celestino came out. 

“Good job, Yuuri. After that one, you can take your lunch break.” Yuuri looked back and gave a nod before continuing. He finished about five minutes later, rubbing banding the paperwork with the flowered vase and then put it in the flower fridge by the workstation. He gave a smile and then pulled his apron top off, letting it hang. He moved to the back, Celestino coming out to take his place behind the counter. 

He sat down in the chair after gathering his lunch from the fridge. Before he could dive in, his phone pinged. He gave a small frown and reached for it in his bag, unlocking it. A message from Phichit.

**Phichit: How’s work so far? Any terrible customers yet? ** **Free Skate** ** starts soon, gonna watch Victor on the live?**

Yuuri snorted lightly at the many questions his friend bombards him with. With a shake of his head, he puts down his fork and messages back.

**Good, slow. Had to do a couple of arrangements.**

**Not yet.**

**That’s a dumb question.**

He rolled his eyes and picked his fork back up, but to no avail, his phone pinging.

**Phichit: Uh, no it’s not. I’m serious! Gotta watch it! How’s your music coming? Got anything new yet?**

Yuuri frowned slightly and looked to his food. _Did _he have anything new? Of course, but it was always about Victor. Always about his longing for the Russian. Always about the heartbreak he knows he’ll have. 

**Of course I’m gonna watch it.** Pause.

**Nothing yet. I’m sure I’ll get there though.**

Oh, if only Yuuri could see the grin on Phichit’s face right now. 

**Phichit: That sucks. If you need inspiration, we could always go to the rink?**

It felt like a stab to the heart. Tears prickling the corners of his eyes. That would be amazing. Phichit knew Yuuri loved skating, so he took him as often as he could. Yuuri loved watching Phichit skate. Hell, whenever he went, he always brought his cello and played for the Thai. Damn, Phichit knew how to cheer up him.

**Uh, sure. When?**

**Phichit: After work? I ** **gotta** ** get some training in and coach gave me a key while I’m here.**

**Sure, grab my skates and cello when you leave and I’ll meet you there after work.**

**Phichit: Deal! See ya!**

Yuuri sighed and set his phone down. He reached up, wiping at his eyes and then picked up his fork. With renewed happiness, he ate quickly. Once he was done, he opened his laptop and pulled up the Skating Officials site. He needed to get the livestream ready for his break. Once it was pulled up, he nodded and shut the laptop. He then shoved out of the chair, putting his lunch box in his bag and then headed back out to the counter. His apron repositioned and ready. Celestino left to the back and let Yuuri work. As he waited for his small break, Yuuri set out to start the delivery job. It was a big order, probably for a wedding. A lot of people ordered their flowers from Celestino. He had the best in town (in Yuuri’s opinion).

His ‘break’ came around after the fifteenth arrangement. Celestino coming out from the back with a smile.

“Thanks Yuuri. I’ll continue til the Skate is over.” He gave Yuuri a soft hair ruffle and took the scissors from his hand.

“Thanks!” Yuuri removed the top of his apron again and nearly ran to the back. He sat down and pulled open his laptop. In a hastily fashion, he tapped the refresh button at least ten times before the stream came alive.

“…_ting Russia, __Victor Nikiforov__.”_ He just made it! The camera panned to Victor with his usual smile and wave around the rink then stopping at his starting pose. The music started and then Victor followed.

Victor preformed beautifully, as he usually did. Landing all his jumps and making his routine very nearly flawless. When it was over, Yuuri was crying so many happy tears he could barely see the screen. The camera went to the judges, then flicked to the Kiss and Cry. 

“… _total __pointage__ of 335.76. Four time gold medal champion, __Victor Nikiforov__ is in first place.”_ Yuuri **literally **screamed. He stood up from his chair and was grinning like an idiot. 

“Yuuri!? Are you okay?” Celestino had ran to the back, eyes wide. He looked to the screen, then back and chuckled with a sigh of relief. Yuuri ran over to him and hugged him tightly, the older man patting his back lightly.

The computer was saying words in the background, setting up the medal ceremony. Celestino pulled away and ruffled Yuuri’s hair before going back out to the front. Yuuri sat down at the table again and watched the medal ceremony. The Top Three skating out and holding flowers. Victor kissing his _fifth_ gold medal.

After work, Yuuri headed to the rink that Phichit used while in town. He was a little tired from doing so many arrangements for the wedding, but he was halfway through! Tomorrow he could finish them easily. When he arrived, Phichit was waiting outside for him, his cello leaning against the door in its case.

“Hey,” Yuuri called from across the street and gave a wave. Phichit looked up, waved and then proceeded to unlock the door and go inside with the cello. Yuuri followed not to soon after, crossing the empty street hastily. He made his way to the sideline of the rink, setting his work bag down.

“Hey! Congrats! Victor won!” Phichit grinned at him, tying his skates on his feet. 

“Yeah! His free skate was so breath-taking!” Yuuri sighed softly, sitting down and pulling out his cello and phone.

“Do you mind if I play first?” Yuuri looked over at Phichit who shook his head and shrugged.

“Nah, that’s fine. I know you’ll still skate. Want me to skate to it?” Yuuri gave a small nod and an accompanying smile. He opened his recording app, set it down and waited for Phichit to get on the ice while he resined his bow.

“Don’t worry if you can’t follow it exactly. I’m just.. playing to get it out of my head.” Phichit gave a nod from the ice with a smile and offered a thumbs up. Yuuri pressed record on his phone.

“Yuuri Katsuki, Grand Prix Final 20XX, Free Skate.” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he set his bow on his cello. He then let the music flow from his head.

The images came as he played. It was actually pretty.. happy, compared to the songs he recorded last night. Of course, Victor was there. He always was. This time though, he was in the rink. He was being judged. His costume one he hadn’t seen before but it fit him perfectly. A deep purple top with sleeves that cuffed and a hint of a “shirt” underneath the buttons across his chest. It had intricate swirls and designs on it. If anyone had thought it was silly, Yuuri could see the designs were actually music notes, faint, but shimmering in the light as he skated. The connecting bottoms a nice deep black slack like. It was like he was going out to impress someone at an opera or ballet. He was gorgeous. After Yuuri continued watching the scene behind his eyes, he realized it would be Victor’s free skate. That brought a smile to his lips. He always enjoyed Victor’s free skates; they gave away more emotion than the shorts.

The tempo picked up without meaning too. The scene slowly changing. He wasn’t in the rink anymore, but somewhere.. else. A frozen river maybe? Why was he there? Didn’t he know it was dangerous? Then, out of nowhere, Victor plunged after landing his quad flip. The ice breaking under his weight. It was thin to begin with, why did he jump? Yuuri’s eyes flashed open and the music abruptly stopped. He stopped the recording, his breath becoming a little erratic as he sat on the bench. His hands shaking as he held the bow tightly.

He heard a soft thud, and then some scuffling before Phichit was in front of him, prying the bow and cello from his extremely too tight hands.

“..uri? Yuuri? Can you hear me?” Came the gentle voice. Yuuri’s eyes finally looked up at Phichit, wide and filled with unshed tears. The Thai skater gave him a soft look and kneeled down in front of him, helping him calm down with instructions on breathing. Once Yuuri calmed down, Phichit helped him put on his skates and then into the rink.

“I bet skating will help you calm down,” came the excuse to get him away from the cello. Yuuri had only nodded and then he found himself on the ice in a slight daze. He glanced around, before seeing Phichit not too far from him doing some more practice. A smile formed on his lips at the sight and then he was moving around the rink, managing to stay away from Phichit so he could practice. Once they were finished, and all packed up, they walked back to the apartment. Thankfully Yuuri hadn’t fallen asleep on the way there, but once he was in his room and on his bed.. he was dead. His clothes and coat still on as he slept from the constant pull of sleep all day.

Two weeks later, came the day that hell rained down on Yuuri. Phichit told him he would be staying for about a month and a half a couple weeks ago. He was thankful, because that meant he would get a proper breakfast before work. 

What made it hell was the fact that, he was at work, on his lunch break. Checking his emails provided to be a moot point as whenever he deleted one (without looking at it) another simply popped back up. Then, to make matters worse, his phone rang. The caller id telling him Phichit was on the other end.

“Phichit? I’m at work. Something up?” Yuuri’s voice laced with a bit of concern.

“So uh.. Don’t be mad, but. A couple weeks ago I followed you to the park and recorded you. Then I went home and uploaded it and now Victor is coming to see you.” Phichit rushed to say, mostly in one whole breath. Yuuri’s brows furrowed deeply, pulling the phone away from his ear to look at it then putting it back.

“Wait? You followed me to the park and rec—” He stopped mid-sentence. **_VICTOR? _**

“WHAT!” Came the next response from Yuuri, chair clattering to the ground as he stood abruptly. Celestino was in the break room after a couple of seconds, concern and worry all over his face.

“Phichit.” Yuuri’s breath was a little erratic, “You better be not pulling a prank on me. You know I hate surprises.”

“No no no! I promise. Uhh. H-hes coming to the shop.. Right now..”

“WHAT!!” Was the shriek that followed. He didn’t even given Phichit another chance to talk before Yuuri hung up on him and then dropped his phone on the table. His hands were shaking, his body trembling as he stood there. His eyes wide as he stared at nothing, his arms slowly hugging himself. This can’t be happening. Victor was coming here? _Here? TO SEE HIM? _**_WHY?_**

Wait. His gaze slid to his computer and his emails. He read the subject line of one.It asked said something about wanting to use his music for something. He couldn’t really see it as the tears bubbled up into his eyes, his breathing getting increasingly worse.

* * *

The trembling and shaking hadn’t subsided, though they decreased. Celestino had gotten Yuuri to sit down and drink some water, then take some of his anxiety meds. It had calmed him down somewhat, but he was still an absolute mess. Someone had called a minute ago, but Yuuri hadn’t paid attention to the conversation Celestino was having.

Now though, Yuuri had gone back to the front, despite Celestino’s protests, and was working. He was doing a small arrangement, being extra careful with scissors because of his shaking hands. The bell dinged as the door opened and then soft patter of footsteps.

“Hello, I’m looking for Yuuri,” came a voice. Yuuri froze, eyes widening. He would recognize it anywhere. He watched all of Victor’s interviews, anything he was in. His breath caught slightly. He turned lifted his head and slowly turned around, before his eyes grew wider. The vase he had been holding (with the completed arrangement) dropped to the floor and shattering. 

There he was. Victor Nikiforov. Standing right in front of him, with.. a look of concern. Wait. When had he come around the counter? 

“.. ou okay? Did the glass cut you?” Victor’s voice snapped him out of his trance, before he looked down at the broken bouquet he had made. His head snapped back up to Victor, eyes wide before he scrambled to kneel down and start picking up the pieces.

“Oh god. I’m so sorry! I.. I don’t know.. I’m sorry!” Yuuri exclaimed and then hissed softly as he picked up a piece of glass and sliced his palm. A set of hand batted at his as he went to pick up more glass. They pulled him up and away. Yuuri’s hands seemed to fit perfectly inside them, cradled lightly, the touch gentle. He was tugged towards the back, before Victor seemed to find the bathroom after the second door he opened. The faucet turned on and his hand was put underneath, rinsing the blood away.

Another hiss left his lips at the water, and then the soap was added, cleaning the wound. The first aid by the door was put on the counter and then there was gauze on his hand and then it was wrapped up.

When he finally came out of his small fog in his brain, Yuuri was in the break room, holding a cup of.. warm liquid and Victor was sitting across from him, brow furrowed with worry. Yuuri blinked at Victor, eyes widening before he set the cup down and bow his head. 

“Th-thank you for helping me. I’m sorry I caused you trouble.” The apology was waved off, Victor setting his own cup down.

“You’re Yuuri right? I didn’t mean to startle you, or to come on such short notice.” He gave a small smile. Yuuri shook his head and waved his hands frantically. 

“N-no! It’s alright!” He gave a nervous chuckle then, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Well, you’re probably wondering why I’m here. I saw the video of you. At the park. I loved your music. You seemed so.. lost in it and it was so pure. I would love to use your music for my next season.” Victor sat back and picked up his cup again.

“I’ve been a bit lost in inspiration and having been searching. I think I found it though, when I heard you playing.” Yuuri’s eyes widened again, a blush creeping up his neck and cheeks. He looked away quickly, chewing on his lip.

“Of course, I’ll get you a contract so you’re properly paid for the music, but I would love if I could use it.” Victor watched Yuuri closely, mug raised to his chin, and his hair still covering his eyes.

“Wh-what? N-no no that’s unnecessary.” He shook his head quickly, but Victor only laughed. 

“Of course it is. I’m not going to just take your music. How about we do this? I’ll be in town for a couple days. Let me take you out. My treat, of course, and we can discuss this further.” Victor set his coffee down and looked to Yuuri. What was happening? Did Victor really just offer to take Yuuri out? The younger boy’s eyes looked to Victor before sliding away with another blush forming on his cheeks.

“A-ah.. you aren’t going to take no as an answer, are you?” The response was a chuckle, followed by.

“Nope! Here, let me see your phone and I’ll put in my number. We’ll discuss dinner details later. I would stay, but honestly.. I’ve barely slept from the plane ride. I took maybe an hour nap in my hotel and that wasn’t nearly enough.” Victor held his hand out, eyebrows lifted expectantly.

Yuuri looked up back up before fumbling for his phone on the table. He held it out to Victor, breathing picking up a little. Victor took it and messed with it a little, adding his contact information and even taking a selfie! It was cute. Winking at the camera with a peace sign. Yuuri blushed, looking away quickly.

“There you are.” He handed it back to Yuuri. He took it reading the information Victor had put it.

_Selfie of Victor_

**Victor Nikiforov**

**(phone number)**

Yuuri swallowed thickly then hit the message button, shooting a quick message. Victor’s phone chimed in his pocket, catching his attention and pulling it out.

**(phone number): Yuuri Katsuki**

Victor saved it easily, then held his phone up to Yuuri, camera ready.

“Smile, Yuuri!” He was grinning like a fool. Yuuri’s eyes widened before he flushed deeply and let his gaze slide away. The sound of the camera taking a picture filled the air and Victor chuckled.

“Cute.” was the soft response then he stood with a nod.

“Now that we’ve exchanged numbers, I’ll message you after I get some sleep. I’ll let you choose the place since I don’t know anything here. See you, Yuuri!” With that, Victor gave a wave and started out of the shop.

Yuuri sat there for what felt like forever, eyes locked onto the new contact information in his phone and the selfie as the picture. His mind still boggling and trying to determine if any of this was real.

“Did I just get Victor Nikiforov’s phone number?” He asked aloud to the silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for supporting my first piece!


	3. A Dinner Date!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Last Chapter:  
Yuuri finds out Phichit videoed him playing music.  
Yuuri meets Victor.  
Yuuri gets Victor's phone number!
> 
> Yuuri's POV

“Ph-Phichit!” is the frantic yell into his phone as Yuuri scrambles to get his things in his bag to head home.

“How’d it go? Is he more handsome in person? TELL ME, YUURI!” There’s a pause from Yuuri, a soft blush creeping up his cheeks. 

“U-uhm.. I need help to pick a place to eat when I get home. He.. uhm.. He asked to have dinner with me to.. to go over a contract and stuff..” The flush only got darker as he passed Celestino with a wave and a whispered ‘bye!’.

“What!? That’s so sweet!!! _Of course_, I’ll help, but you have to give me all the details!” Yuuri couldn’t help the smile as he pushed through the door with a ding! 

“S-sure.. See you in a bit.” Yuuri had never power walked so fast in his entire life. It was safe to say his knees were aching and screaming at him when he ascended the stairs to the apartment, but he powered through the pain.

When he got home, Phichit had cooked dinner. It was laid out on the table, along with his tablet so they could go over restaurants. Yuuri deposited his bag on the floor, shucked his shoes and coat, then moved to the table and sat down. Phichit not far behind him with drinks.

Yuuri hadn’t even made it into his third bite before he felt the eyes of his best friend. His eyes slide to the friend, seeing the grin that spread from ear to ear. A sigh escaped and Yuuri sat up, setting his utensil down.

“He came in, I got serious anxiety. I dropped an arrangement I was making, sliced my hand. He took me to the bathroom and fixed it-” He held up his bandaged hand for confirmation. “-then he I guess, made me coffee? I dunno, I was a little out of it. He told me he wanted to use my music for his next season..” A blush crept on his lips as he trailed off, avoiding eyes with Phichit.

“Sounds lovely. You got his number right?” The question wasn’t _really_ a question. More of a ‘you got it, now show me because I want to have real confirmation’. Yuuri swallowed and nodded, silently handing his phone to Phichit. The Thai took it and scrambled through his contacts before a squeal erupted.

“WHUT! You got a selfie!? Did you take it or did he? Wait.” Phichit looked up at him with wide eyes, grinning wildly. “Is this a dinner _date?_” Yuuri’s own eyes flew wide and he frantically waved and shook his hands.

“No! nonononononono. Ph-phichit. It’s not!” He shook his head, though the still ever darkening blush let his best friend know, he wanted it to be.

“Why not make it one then?” Yuuri spluttered, shaking his head again.

“Absolutely not! I-I can’t.. He probably doesn’t even like guys!” At that, Yuuri went to stuff his face with dinner, though his phone chimed. Phichit’s eyes moved over to the phone by Yuuri’s elbow, his grin returning.

“It’s Victor. Better answer.” Yuuri mentally groaned at his friend. He was never going to live this down.

**Victor Nikiforov** **: Just finished a shower! Let me know where the place is. Are you available tomorrow?**

Yuuri literally spit his drink over his dinner, eyes widening. WHAT! Why would Victor tell him he just got out of the shower!? A complete stranger! The blush he had, that had been fading, flew up into his cheeks and covered his whole face. Phichit’s grin only grew wider, if that was ever possible.

**Why would you tell me something like that!? **Pause.

**Yes, I don’t work tomorrow.**

Yuuri set his phone down and went back to his food. He was almost done when his phone chimed again. Phichit and Yuuri had been looking at restaurants, thankfully.

**Victor Nikiforov** **: Oops, didn’t think it’d ** **matter** **! Excellent! How about tomorrow then? Say.. around 6? Find a place yet?**

Yuuri snorted to himself, rolling his eyes at Victor nonchalantness about exposing him. He glanced to Phichit, who thankfully had gotten up to rinse off the plates. He then hunched over his phone and typed away.

**Uh. There’s this really nice European restaurant that I’ve heard a lot about. haven’t gotten to try it yet. How about that?**

Ping! **Victor Nikiforov****: Sure! Sounds exquisite! Give me your address and I’ll pick you up so we can go together!**

“WHAT!” Yuuri yelled, looking at the text from Victor. He stood, glancing to his friend who was giving him a curious look before he bolted to his room and closed the door. Victor wanted his address!? He wracked his brain for the correct answer; even going so far as to type out a response only to delete it. He finally settled on:

**uh. Why don’t we just meet outside Agape and then go from there? **Pause.

**Not that I don’t trust you! I do! **Oh god. he was making a fool of himself. Also, he really needed to change Victor’s name. Ping!

**Victor: ** **Hahaha** **. Don’t be so scared Yuuri! What am I gonna do? Kidnap you? Hold you hostage?**

Not.. the response— WAIT WHAT!? He re-read the message, eyes wide. W-was.. he teasing Yuuri? That had to be it, right? _Had to be._

**I hope not? **

**Victor: Well. I can’t promise not to. You’re very cute after all.**

**Cute!? No no. I think you’re mistaking me for someone else.**

**Victor: Absolutely not. I don’t like to lie, Yuuri. If I say you’re cute, then you are.**

The blush came back full force, spreading along his cheeks and to the tips of his ears. Yuuri was going to die before tomorrow. There was no other explanation for the increase in his heartbeat and the sweat on his palms. Victor called him cute AND meant it. He could die happy.

**Victor: What’s the name of the restaurant so I can get a reservation. **

**(Restaurant Name)**

Yuuri set his phone down and moved to slide under his covers, pulling them up and over his head. This wasn’t happening right? He was dreaming. Tomorrow he’s going to wake up, and he’d do his usual routine for his day off. There wasn’t going to be a dinner with Victor… right?

**Victor: Done. See you outside the Agape at 5:30 tomorrow, Yuuri! Night!**

**Night.**

Yuuri groaned lightly as he shucked his phone on his nightstand and mentally cursed himself. Tomorrow was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

Tomorrow came way too soon. Yuuri had slept _maybe_ four hours? His head filled with insecurities and possibilities. He had re-read his and Victor’s text, even with how little it had been. Plus, yeah.. he probably _shouldn’t_ have pulled up Victor’s selfie and.. used it for.. Nevermind that. All he knew is that when Phichit was knocking on his door at 8 in the morning, all Yuuri wanted to do was **sleep**.

“Yuuri! Gotta get up. Can’t sleep all day! You have a date to prep for!” Yuuri shot up, eyes wide. Wait. It _hadn’t_ been a dream? He fumbled for his glasses and his phone, pulling up his messages.

**Victor**

**Phichit**

**マリ **(Mari)

**Celestino**

**(number)**

**(number)**

**母 **(mom)

He paused, looking to the top of the list and seeing Victor’s name. It was real. He had dinner with Victor tonight. He opened the messages, re-reading the last few to get the time he needed and where. 5:30p, Outside the shop. Okay. He could do that. He looked to the time on his phone and groaned. It was only 8am!? He laid back in the bed and stared up at his ceiling. What the hell was he going to do for most of the day?

Eventually, when he laid in his bed for another hour, Yuuri got up. Phichit had come to knock twice on his door before finally demanding that he either get up, or he was going to tell Victor that Yuuri thought the dinner was a date. He had shot out of bed and was in the bathroom faster than Phichit walked away, with a smirk.

10:30a and Yuuri was finally sat down at the table, his phone in his hand and breakfast on the table. Phichit already sitting. Before Yuuri could even express his thanks for the food:

“We need to go shopping and get you new clothes.”

“What? No, we don’t. I have.. clothes..” Yuuri mumbled, silently thanking Phichit and then starting to dig in.

“Yes, Yuuri, we do. I doubt you have anything nicer than some jeans and your work shirts. Come on. Let me take you just this once. Don’t you want to impress Victor?” A smirk played on the Thai’s lips. Yuuri frowned at his friend, the blush very obvious on his cheeks.

“I’m sure my jeans and work shirts are _just fine_, Phich..” He mumbled around his food. Thing was though, Yuuri _did_ want to impress Victor, and he _did_ need new clothes if he wanted to do just that. He never liked going shopping though. He looked to Phichit again, his frown subsiding before he sighed begrudgingly.

“_Fine_, but I get to pick out more work shirts too.” He mumbled, then shoved his face with food.

“Deal!” Phich grinned and clapped his hands, “This is gonna be so much fun, Yuuri!”

So, that’s how Yuuri found him being dragged into an _obviously_ expensive clothing store by his best friend about two hours later. It was about noon now. He had five hours to shop, get home, shower and then walk twenty minutes to the shop.

Phichit let go of his hand when they were inside and immediately went to the clothing racks. Yuuri, hesitantly, followed. He really didn’t like going into crowded areas, but.. he told Phichit they could shop, so here they were. 

“Yuuri! Here, try this one!” The Thai blindly shoved a couple shirts at Yuuri, who fumbled to catch them before the shirts flew to the ground. As they moved through the store, more and more things were piled until Yuuri could barely see over the stack.

“Uhh, Phich. I can’t really see anymore. Maybe I should try some on?” Yuuri turned a little, to try to see his friend. Phichit looked over and then laughed.

“Right! Let’s do that!” He pulled on Yuuri’s full arm and dragged him to a dressing room. He was shoved inside, literally, and the door closed. 

“I’ll be out here, waiting! I want to see _everything_!” Came his friend's voice. He groaned internally and started hanging everything up on hooks in the room. He sighed and ran through his hair and frowned at himself in the mirror for a moment. He had slight bags under his eyes, plus they were a little red from lack of sleep. His hair was a little disheveled as well as his clothes. He shook his head. Victor was lying. Yuuri wasn’t cute.

He turned to the clothes and groaned again before shucking his pants and shirt off. Now or... now, because he knew if he didn’t come out in the next five minutes, Phichit would come in.

It took Yuuri an hour to try all the clothing on. They both had liked some things and other things not so much. He had the last set on, looking at the mirror outside the dressing room while Phichit had gone off to try to find a different color of the shirt he was wearing. He had frozen though, looking at the mirror in shock as he looked over his own shoulder. The person he was looking at hadn’t seen him yet, _thank goodness_, but he felt like if he moved, they would and then he’d be caught red-handed. He shifted slightly, and then finally started to make his way back to the dressing room when the, now all too familiar, voice rang out behind him.

“Yuuri?” Yuuri stopped mid-stride, eyes widening. He turned around, Victor approaching him with a wide smile. “I didn’t know you shopped here!” 

“A-ah. I.. I don’t usually..” He flushed, looking away quickly. Victor laughed lightly, before he went quiet.

“It looks nice on you.” A hand came into his vision, seeming to fix something on the shirt before pulling away. The blush only darkening on his face.

“To be honest though, I bet you would look better in a dark blue. Would bring out the brown in your eyes.” His gaze lifted to Victor, who was smiling at him. A dark blue, huh?

“Well! I’ll let you get back to it! See you later tonight!” Just like that, Victor strode away, moving through the racks to look for something. Yuuri turned around, moved into the dressing room he was using and then leaned against the door. His heartbeat had picked up and his breath was a little.. fast. 

Yuuri quickly removed the pants and shirt, then pulled on his own clothes before picking up all the stuff he tried on and putting it on the hook on the outside of his door. For the staff to recollect. He then looked at the only slacks and shirt he had left. A black slack, and the only shirt he had genuinely liked; a dark blue. Yuuri grabbed both and moved out of the room, finding Phichit and pulling him to the register. They exited quickly, much to Yuuri literally dragging Phichit out and then slipped into another shop.

“What’s up?” Phich asked, frowning at Yuuri’s sudden behavior.

“Victor was in there. He.. saw me trying on clothes..” Phichit’s face broke out into a grin.

“Really!? That’s awesome! Did he give you any advice?” Yuuri quickly shook his head and then looked around the store they were in. A musical instrument store. Yuuri grinned brightly and moved further in.

“Perfect! I’ve been meaning to come in. I need more things.” Yuuri moved to the area he knew best and grabbed the items he needed; resin, more blank sheets, a new music book. They left just as quickly when Yuuri was done. Looking at his phone, he frowned at the time.

“We have to get home. I still have to walk to Agape to meet Victor, so I have..” He counted in his head. “.. like three and a half hour to get ready..” He mumbled.

“Sure! Let’s call a taxi, since we have so many bags now!” Phichit pulled out his phone and called for a taxi. They waited outside the mall they had gone too. Victor's eyes had followed Yuuri and his best friend out of the store and even into the next, a small smile on his lips.

Yuuri was standing outside the Agape at 5:40pm. He was extremely nervous. Phichit had helped him get ready after Yuuri had put on the new clothes. His best friend had even convinced him to put in his contacts and apply _just a little_ eyeliner. Told him it would make his eyes pop more. When he had looked in the mirror, he couldn’t argue. He had even styled his hair, so it was smoothed back, some strays coming forward but that was okay. He glanced at his phone again: 5:41p. Victor was late, which seemed uncharacteristic for someone like him.

But, just as he was questioning whether he should just head home or not, a taxi pulled up and Victor stepped out. He looked _a little_ flushed, and when he emerged, he was holding a bouquet of peonies. Yuuri’s blush came in full force when the Russian closed the door and the taxi took off, Victor stepping up to him.

“I’m so sorry I’m late! I stayed at the mall longer than I had planned!” Victor beamed at him and held out the bouquet, “For you, Yuuri.” 

His hand outstretched and grasped the bundle. Sure, he worked in a floral shop and no, he never took any home. This gesture was.. sweet though. Victor had gone out of his way to buy flowers for Yuuri. He blushed deeper, bringing the flowers closed and taking a sniff of them. He always enjoyed the scent of flowers, no matter what they were.

“You look.. breath-taking, Yuuri. I’m glad you went with the dark blue.” Victor’s voice startled him out of his thoughts, wide eyes looking up at the taller man. If his blush could get any redder, it would have. He scanned Victor’s outfit to compliment the man. An expensive suit, probably designer; a deep black with a dark red button-down shirt underneath and a matching suit jacket pulled over. Yuuri looked up at his face, noting the fact that it looked fresh and clean and his hair was styled the way it usually was. Victor’s bright blue eyes catching his gaze, before Yuuri looked away quickly.

“Th-thank you. You look nice too.” Victor chuckled at Yuuri and then turned a little and held out his arm.

“Shall we head to dinner? I would love to start discussing things with you.” The smile he gave Yuuri seemed very much genuine and Yuuri could do nothing but smile back and loop his hand to grab softly at Victor’s arm. They set off, towards the restaurant, which thankfully, hadn’t been too far from the Agape.

They got to the restaurant around 5:50p, and Victor gave them his name. They were seated in a more secluded area, more away from people. Yuuri picked up his menu, after setting the bouquet on the windowsill they were seated by. He looked it over and gave a frown. Was everything just supposed to be expensive today? Had he realized the prices, he would have chosen somewhere else.

“I’m paying, so get whatever you want, Yuuri.” Victor’s voice called to him from across the table. His eyes shot up, looking to the smiling Russian who was watching him. Yuuri shook his head and waved a hand.

“A-ah, no no. I can’t let you do that..” 

“Nonsense. Yuuri, I asked you to have dinner with me. It’s only polite of me to also foot the bill. Please, have a good time. Order whatever you want.” Victor’s look was stern, but sincere. Yuuri swallowed before finally nodding and putting his gaze back on the menu. Though, he didn’t know what half of the dishes were, so he would be going in blind.

The server came over, greeted them and they both ordered. Yuuri getting some dish he couldn’t even pronounce and some lemonade while Victor.. got the same thing? Hm. Odd. Victor thanked the server, then looked to Yuuri and sat back with a smile, just looking. Eventually, Yuuri looked away, a blush creeping up his neck to his cheeks.

“So.” Victor finally began, “I really enjoy your music. I would love it if you let me use it in my next season. To be honest, it’ll probably be my last, or maybe second to last. I’m getting older and getting more tired. Is the cello the only instrument you play?” Yuuri looked back to Victor, listening to him before shaking his head lightly.

“No, I can pretty much play any instrument. I went to college for a composer major. My favorites to play are the cello, the piano and.. bass guitar.” He flushed lightly at Victor’s inquisitive brow at the last instrument.

“You compose your own music? That sounds lovely.” Victor smiled big at him, while Yuuri gave a nod. He fished him phone out of his wallet and opened his recording app. He searched a date and then set the phone on the table, before pressing play.

“_Yuuri Katsuki. (Date and Time).” _Victor immediately recognized the date. It was the day that he had won his fourth gold medal. His eyes moved to Yuuri, who was staring intently at his phone and trying to keep the blush away. Then, music filtered out of the phone. It was the cello, but.. as he listened more, there was also an accompaniment of the piano. Yuuri must have recorded them separately and then piled them together. The piece was solemn, filled with sadness and.. something deeper. As Victor listened, he thought it sounded like heartbreak. Did something happen to Yuuri that day? 

Yuuri kept his gaze away, but as he listened to the song, he couldn’t help the tears that built up. It had been an especially hard day for him. Back home, he had learned that someone close to the family had died, on the same day that Victor had gotten his fourth medal. So he played two separate instruments and merged the recordings. Even hearing it now brought that aching sadness to his chest, causing it to twist. 

He hadn’t even realized the song had ended and his tears had fallen until his gaze slide to Victor’s. The Russian’s eyes sweet and sad as he gave a small sympathetic smile. His hand outstretched across the table to wipe at Yuuri’s tears on his cheek. Yuuri sniffled and blushed a little, raising his napkin to wipe his face and nose. He cleared his throat, taking a sip of the lemonade that had been brought and picked up his phone again, searching for another date.

“They aren’t all bad though. I promise.” Yuuri gave a weak smile, and set the phone down again, pressing play.

“_Yuuri Katsuki. (Date & Time). New Apartment.” _The music that floated from the phone was immensely more happy. It was cheerful and more upbeat. It filled the solemn air and changed it to a more comfortable tone. Victor smiled at the phone and then looked over at Yuuri again. The younger boy also had a smile and then the song was done. He plucked it up and then put it away. 

“I guess it just depends on my mood. Which.. is probably how all music is, but yeah..” Yuuri rubbed the back of his neck and just then the dishes were served. Victor chuckled lightly and reached over, squeezing Yuuri’s hand lightly. 

“Well, they were both beautiful. I would be deeply honored if you made a piece for me, Yuuri.” Victor gave him his heart-shaped smile, and then Victor tucked into his food. They sat in comfortable silence for a good three minutes before Victor paused and finally looked up.

“I’ll have my coach draw up a contract in the next couple of days and have it sent to you via email.” He gave a smile and took a sip of his drink. Yuuri nodded lightly.

“Sure, that sounds fine to me.”

“Excellent. Do you mind if I request to hear you? I would love to hear you play in person.” Victor tilted his head and offered a small smile, a little unsure even. Yuuri flushed and then set his fork down. 

“I.. uhm..” He paused, glancing to Victor then away quickly, “Sure.. There’s a skate rink that uhm.. my friend goes to, to train. You skate and I can play for you..?”

Victor was beaming by the end of the sentence and then clapped once, startling Yuuri.

“That sounds like an excellent plan, Yuuri!” Victor nodded quickly. “I would love to skate to your music!” Yuuri’s blush only crept back, after having faded. He turned his gaze away and pulled out his phone. He grabbed the location of the rink and sent it to Victor before putting the phone back. 

“Ah.. I sent you the rink info. We can go after hours. Phichit will most likely come with us. When.. uh.. when do you want to go?” 

Victor hummed in thought, sitting back in his chair before looking back over to Yuuri.

“How about tomorrow, after you get off? I only have one more day before I have to get back to Saint Petersburg. Might as well make the most of it.” Victor smiled and then leaned forward, finishing his meal and drink.

“Sounds like a date.” Yuuri replied, fork halfway to his mouth before he stopped with wide eyes. “Ah! I- I mean! Like.. pl-plan! Sounds like a plan!” Victor only chuckled at him, giving him a smirk.

“Oh? It’s a date, is it? Better wear my best clothes then.” He gave Yuuri a wink who only covered his face with his hands giving a soft groan. Great. He’d just embarrassed himself in front of Victor.


	4. Finding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delay!
> 
> In last chapter:  
Lots of texting!  
Shopping with Phichit!  
Dinner with Victor!
> 
> Victor and Yuuri POV in this one!  
Sorry it's shorter than the others, but I didn't think it needed to be super long!

Dinner went well, even with the little teasing near the end. After dinner, Victor rode in a taxi with Yuuri to his apartment and then walked Yuuri to his door. It took a lot of insisting, but now he knew the younger male was safe. He rode the taxi back to his hotel and gave the driver a tip. When he made it up to his room, he shucked his shoes and jacket then laid back with a smile onto the bed, arms outstretched.

He chuckled into the room to no one but himself as he remembered Yuuri’s sputtering blush and how he tried to cover up the fact that he had said _date_. To be honest, Victor wasn’t to upset about it. He really enjoyed Yuuri’s company, and his music was beyond phenomenal. He couldn’t wait to hear Yuuri tomorrow, couldn’t wait to skate to it. He’d have to rent some skates, but that’s okay.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and held up above his head. He unlocked it, already seeing a message from Yakov, and then Yuri but he ignored them. He opened up Yuuri’s contact info and tapped on the picture so it was full screen. It was such an adorable picture. Yuuri’s face towards the camera, but his eyes averted as he had a deep blush on his cheeks. Victor could only smile. 

He backed out of the photo and then went to the messages app.

** _Yakov_ **

_VICTOR_ _ YOU CAN’T JUST.._

** _Yuri_ **

_WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!!!_

**Yuuri K.**

**Chris**

**Mila**

**Lilia**

He rolled his eyes at the previews of the two texters before hitting Yuuri’s name to see their texts. The last one was the location of the rink they would be going to tomorrow. He moved both hands to cup the phone as he typed away.

**Had a lovely evening! Thank you for enduring me! **Pause, before he sent another.

**Would love to bring you lunch tomorrow at your work. What would you like?**

Victor set his phone back down and then got up finally. He moved to his suitcase and shucked his clothes before pulling on some silk pajama pants and then headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Ping! His gaze paused as well as his hand in a mid stroke against his teeth. He continued then and allowed himself to spit and then rinse before moving back into the room. He climbed under the covers, with the remote and his phone and he flicked something on, on the TV. He finally looked down at his phone.

**Yuuri K: Oh uh.. you don’t have to do that. I don’t have a long lunch break** ** anyway** **..**

Victor frowned a little, glancing up to the TV, then back down.

**Do you not want me to visit you tomorrow?** The response was immediate.

**Yuuri K: What? Oh! No I do! I just.. It wouldn’t be very exciting for you.. **

**<strike>Anything that involve</strike> Don’t worry about me. What would you like for lunch? My treat.** It took a couple of minutes, Victor’s gaze having moved to the TV before he heard the Ping! again. 

**Yuuri K: There’s a really nice burger joint around the corner from the shop? Could go there for my lunch? I’m sure Celestino won’t mind.** Ah, his manager.

**Sure! I’ll meet you there tomorrow then!**

The next day came by too fast. Victor had gone shopping in the morning; like he had yesterday and when lunch came around, he took Yuuri to the burger place. He had never tasted burgers so good before! Their time was cut short though, with Yuuri having to get back to work, but that was okay. 

Now, Victor stood outside the rink that Yuuri had sent him the location of. He was holding another bouquet; these sunflowers. He was also wearing some casual clothes this time, more suited for skating. It only took about five minutes before he saw Yuuri talking with a shorter tan-skinned male. Victor assumed that was Phichit.

He waved back as Yuuri’s gaze had caught his and his arm came up. Looking at Yuuri’s outfit, he saw that the younger was wearing some leggings and probably a long sleeve that was under his hoodie. Phichit wore something similar and had two set of skates on his shoulders. Yuuri’s (what he would assume to be) cello strapped to Yurui’s back.

“Hello,” he mused, as Yuuri and Phichit stood in front of him. He held out the bouquet to Yuuri with a wide grin. 

“For you.” Yuuri took the bouquet with a blush, as Phichit shimmied passed Victor to unlock the skate rink. 

“I’ll grab you some skates, Victor!” Phich called from inside, having entered when he unlocked it. Victor opened the door and held it for Yuuri, who moved inside. Victor followed and moved after him to the sidelines. It was a cozy rink, very cute. He didn’t mind it.

“Ah.. sorry it’s not anything fancy. It’s all that we can use..” Yuuri mumbled, scratching the back of his neck. Victor chuckled, shaking his head.

“I like it. It’s cozy. Now, which would you like to do first? Skate or play?” Victor leaned against the barrier, as Yuuri set the cello case on the bench.

“Uhh.” Yuuri paused, looking up at Victor. “Do you mind if I play first?” He gave a shy smile. Victor shook his head and took the skates that Phichit handed him, having grabbed some rentals.

“Of course not. Just let me know when you’re ready.” Victor smiled and moved to sit on the bench, shucking his shoes and then putting the skates on in a fluid motion. Barely taking him a half a minute each. He moved to the ice and stepped in before doing some slow lazy circles, waiting for Yuuri.

He heard some mumbling, probably Yuuri setting up the recording app before he positioned the cello and looked up towards Victor. Victor caught his gaze and moved to the middle of the rink with a smile. 

Yuuri looked at him for a full minute before he finally started. The music filling the area with ease. Victor listened for half a second before he simply let his body move. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Phichit recording _him_ with his phone. That’s good, cause he might not remember this. 

Victor fell into the music, letting it consume him so much that even his eyes closed and he was just, skating around, even doing jumps. It was a soft tone, but full of.. happiness? Happiness but also something sad, an underlying tone. His brows creased slightly and when his eyes opened..

Victor nearly stumbled. Everything from a few moments ago had suddenly become sharper, _clearer_. Like he had been living with obnoxiously thick glasses all his life and he had just taken them off to find out he could see _so much more_. His breath caught in his throat as he continued skating, the music filling his body with warm and fuzziness. He turned his head, looking to Yuuri, and he stopped. His stopped mid-skate and stared.

Yuuri was no longer looking at him, his eyes closed, but.. He was glowing. Radiating. A soft dark blue with a soft light blue aura swirling around him. He looked so.. pure. Victor could see things he had missed every other time he had seen Yuuri and once those dark chocolate eyes opened and met with his, he knew. 

Yuuri was his soul mate.

* * *

He watched Victor for a moment before he gave a small smile and started playing. Victor took a second, and then he was skating. To say that Victor was beautiful while dancing to the cello notes he played was a _complete understatement_. Victor was so much more than that. Yuuri wouldn’t even put it into words in his own head as he watched Victor.

Eventually, he couldn’t help but let his eyes slip closed, and he continued playing. He listened to the skates on the ice as he did. He was playing for probably five minutes before he heard them stop. He finally opened his eyes, his bow pausing as he saw Victor staring at him. He blinked lightly, a concerned frown on his lips. He looked over and paused the app on his phone. He set his bow and cello down, looking to Victor, who had made his way to the barrier.

“Are you alright, Victor?” A smile was his answer, Victor’s eyes a little glossy, from tears..?

“Perfect, Yuuri. Thank you for playing. Come skate with me.” Victor held a hand out to him. Yuuri gave a blush and then a nod and hurriedly put on the skates Phichit had carried for him. He moved to the opening in the barrier and took Victor’s hand, allowing him to pull him to the middle.

“Ahh. I must warn you. I can’t do jumps or anything fancy. I’ll quite literally break.” Victor gave him a puzzled look but then nodded with a smile.

“I wouldn’t dream of hurting you, Yuuri.” A blush the response to Victor’s promise. Victor finally stopped and turned to Yuuri. Then, music started. Slow and sensual, some good slow dance music. Yuuri’s head snapped over to where Phichit would be, but saw no one. He groaned lightly, looking back to Vitor. 

“I’m sorry. He likes to—” His tongue caught in his throat as Victor gave a deep bow and offered his hand. 

“May I have this dance?”

Yuuri flushed lightly, watching Victor for a moment, but only light blue eyes stared back with confidence and determination. Yuuri finally gave a small nod and set a trembling hand in Victor’s. The Russian stood and pulled Yuuri closer, wrapping an arm around his waist, and putting Yuuri’s free hand on his bicep. 

“Ready?” was the soft question, Victor having leaned in to whisper it. Yuuri cleared his throat gently and then gave another nod. Just like that, Victor started. He led, though Yuuri wasn’t surprised and Victor danced them around the rink, the skates making it easier to maneuver. 

Now and then, his gaze slid down to the ice between them, but Victor’s comment of “Look up, Yuuri” always made his gaze move back up and to see Victor’s smile. They seemed to just dance. One song melding into another and Yuuri finally let himself relax. His eyes closing as he simply let Victor lead them.

That’s when it happened. The final song they danced to and Yuuri felt his senses just.. explode. His smell picking up on Victor's shampoo he had used before coming to the rink; a vanilla blend. His hearing picking up on the soft breaths that escaped Victor; either from the cold or from the continuous dancing. His touch more sensitive and picking up on Victor’s heartbeat that was just a _little_ too fast. His eyes opened and his breath caught in his throat. Victor looked.. 

Again, Yuuri was at a loss for words. A soft grey and ice blue aura radiating around Victor as they danced. It was perfect, a perfect coloring of who Victor was. His gaze finally slid to Victor’s light blue, and he stopped the dance, eyes widening. He pulled away, tears brimming his eyes. Victor’s face showing concern as he reached out, but Yuuri stepped back.

“Yuuri? Are you alright? What’s wrong?”

“I- I’m sorry. I have to go.” Yuuri quickly moved to the barrier and slid off his skates. He was packing up his cello quickly when he heard Victor’s skates on the ground.

“Yuuri? Did I do something? Did you not enjoy it?” Yuuri stiffened at the touch before he shrugged it off and quickly strapped on his cello and picked up his skates, moving past Victor.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized, looking back at Victor then looking away quickly and starting away, to the entrance. “I’m sorry..” Then he was running. The door slamming open as he ran into it and then down the street.

What was **wrong** with him!? How could he do that! He just.. He ran. He ran away. From Victor Nikiforov. Five-Time Gold Medalist.

… his soul mate.


	5. I Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Last Chapter:  
Dinner went well!  
Yuuri plays for Victor  
Victor skates with Yuuri
> 
> They're mates!?

The biggest regret Yuuri has right now, as he’s curled up in his bed, is that he didn’t see Victor off to his flight.

Two and a half months is a long time. Well, at least it feels like it. For Yuuri, it’s forever. It was even harder when Phichit had to leave to go back and start more training. Now Yuuri was alone, and touch-deprived. He’d heard somewhere about this, or maybe he had looked it up. Once you find your mate, it’s extremely hard to function without the constant touch. Oh yeah, you can also _die_ from this. So, why hasn’t Yuuri messaged Victor yet? Simple. He still feels _horrible_ about running away from him, and then not even seeing him off the next day. Thankfully, he had asked Phichit to go, giving him a flash drive of his recordings for Victor, but.. it hadn’t really made him feel any better.

Especially not with Victor occasionally texting him to see how he was, or trying to call him, or even the flowers that are delivered to his house, with a small note saying that Victor hopes he’s doing alright. So, he felt a little hurt when they stopped coming last week, everything. No texts, no calls and no flowers. Sure, he shouldn’t get to feel that way, since he never replied to any of them, but it doesn’t make him feel any less hurt. He enjoyed them, a smile on his face whenever he saw Victor’s name pop up on his phone with the selfie flashing at him.

Why had they stopped though? Did Victor just give up? Had something happened to him? No.. Yuuri hadn’t seen anything like that on the news. So why? Maybe he should text Victor.. 

His eyes felt heavy as his body trembled and shook under the blanket. He’ll do it tomorrow. He’ll text Victor tomorrow. Tomorrow, for sure.

A voice Yuuri couldn’t make it out. His head was spinning. It sounded concerned. He blinked blurry eyes open, distinctly knowing who the person was in front of him, but not able to place it. They were leaning over, phone pressed to their ear. The hand raises and presses against his forehead, then they’re standing and walking out of the room. Darkness came again.

The voice is back. It’s fainter, farther away. It was still laced with concern. Oh.. his stomach hurts. He can feel it, the bile rising up. He leans over the bed, quick enough to grab the bucket that he knew hadn’t been there before. Strange. The figure is back, helping him sit up and trying to get him to drink something. The cool liquid touches his lips and it’s.. water. Good. That’ll sit in his stomach, hopefully. He’s talking to Yuuri, and finally.. it clicks. 

His manager. Celestino is here, but why? Oh yeah.. He had work today, but he couldn’t get out of the bed, or yesterday.. Oh no. Was he gonna get fired? Oh god, he was a terrible employee! But, Yuuri can’t get fired! He needed the job!

He hadn’t even realized he was crying til Celestino was pulling him closer and shushing him, mumbling at him. Yuuri still didn’t understand. Everything was so dull and senseless. Ringing in his ears drowning out everything else. He’s being laid back down, his blanket pulled back up. More noiseless noise talking to him, then Celestino is getting up and moving out of the room.

Oh no, he’s going to be left alone again. His stomach churns at the thought. He left Victor and now Celestino is gonna leave him. Phichit already left. Fuck, was he really that horrible of a human being? He leans over the bed again, the water he just drank now in the bucket. What was wrong with him? Why was he doing this? Was he dying? Was his body telling him he was dying?

Where was Victor? Shouldn’t Victor be here? No.. why would he be? Yuuri ran away from him, then he stopped texting him. Stopped calling him. No more flowers. Victor always sent the prettiest ones too.. God, he was worthless, unlovable. No wonder it took him so long to find out who his mate was. He wasn’t anywhere near good enough. 

The dull aching feel he felt was back, the one in his chest whenever he played at the park. The one where he played about Victor, knowing he would never get him. He couldn’t help the sobs that wrecked his body, hands moving up to his face to swipe furiously at the tears.

He _hated_ this. He wanted one thing. Just one, so why did he have to run away!

He just wanted Victor..

He wanted Victor to hold him..

* * * *

Victor sat huddled on his couch, a blanket wrapped around him and soup sitting in between his hands. He’d stopped texting and calling Yuuri a week ago. Stopped sending flowers. He wasn’t sure why. It could have been possibly the fact that he never to a response back. Despite cutting ties, he still thought about Yuuri. How could he not though? His body reacting to the fact that it wasn’t getting the comfort and touch it needed? Thankfully, his body has always been resilient, so he didn’t have too many symptoms right now. Victor’s head snapped up at the sound of his phone ringing on the coffee table. Yuuri’s face flashing. What?

“Yuuri!? Are you oka—”

_“Mr. Nikiforov. This is Celestino, Yuuri’s manager. This is gonna sound like a very.. impersonal question, but.. are you Yuuri’s mate?”  
_

Victor was quiet for a full heartbeat, breath shaky. What did he say? Yes, no? Fuck!

_“I hope the answer is yes. If it is, I suggest you get the next flight out here.”_

“What? Wh-why?”

“_I came to check on him today because he’s missed nearly an entire week of work. I found him in a..” _There was a pause, Victor’s breath hitching. Had he found Yuuri dead?

_“Yuuri is.. going through The Touch. I called Phichit, and he suggested I call you. Do you understand what I’m saying?”_ Victor’s eyes were widening as it clicked. Oh. Oh no. Not Yuuri.

“H-how bad is it?” 

_“Bad. He has a fever. His body is trembling. He’s scratched his skin nearly raw. He’s just developed puking. I very highly recommend you hurry, Mr. Nikiforov.” _Click. He’d been starting to get worse over the last week, but he had no idea Yuuri had gotten that bad. Why hadn’t he said anything?

Victor stopped mid-packing, his brain finally catching up. Wait. WAIT. Yuuri had The Touch, just like Victor.. Oh. **Oh.** He was Yuuri’s mate too? Why hadn’t Yuuri said anything? Did he not want to be mates? His brows knit together, wracking his brain for their last encounter before his eyes widened. Yuuri _had_ told him. He ran away. Damn! He should have chased after Yuuri! With a soft growl at himself, he was now throwing items into a suitcase. 

He’s a panting mess by the time he’s boarding his second flight. The first one had left late, and he had just barely made it to his second one. Thank God he did though. Yuuri needed him. He _had _to get to Yuuri. If he didn’t… Victor shook his head. No, don’t think about that. **That** is not going to happen. Not to his Yuuri. He gave a small smile then. _His_ Yuuri. Yuuri was Victor’s mate. Sure he’d known that, but now that he knew he was Yuuri’s for sure, it made it all that much more real. 

“Wait for me, Yuuri.. I’m coming..” Victor mumbled, looking at the shrinking ground as the plane took off.   
  
* * * *

The noiseless noise was back. Yuuri could hear it in the other room, slowly rousing him from his unconsciousness. His vision was blurrier than before. Why? Maybe the constant stream of tears falling from his eyes? Ugh, he was so dizzy. He closed his eyes again, hoping to stop the room from spinning. What was wrong with him? Why did he feel so _terrible_? Was he dying? I mean, it’s a possibility, right?

The noise came into the room. Yuuri could barely understand it. He heard his name a couple times, between two distinctly different tones, but the ringing in his ears had gotten worse since he last woke up. Oh gods, the churning was back. Had he eaten anything today? He shifted and leaned over the bed, reaching for the bucket, but nothing came up. Oh. Great. He’d puked so much he was dry heaving now. 

He set the bucket back down and laid back, turning onto his side. He felt gross. His skin was _so itchy_. Why? Why did he feel this way? He couldn’t remember anything. Wait, Celestino was here, right? Yuuri opened his eyes again, the spinning of the room by far more terrible than two minutes ago. Fuck.

“…tino.. W-water..” He heard himself barely whisper. What..? Why did his voice sound so raw and hoarse? Had he been screaming bloody murder? He closed his eyes again, willing the spinning to just _stop_. Please, just stop. Everything hurts. A twinge of pain in his stomach, making him cry out and curl into himself. He really was dying, wasn’t he? This was it. He was going to--

Relief. The bed shifted behind him and someone wrapped an arm around his waist. His breath came out shaky as he felt **_relief_** wash over him. The itching coming to a dull need. The pain in his stomach gone instantly. The ringing in his ears softening enough to hear the soothing voice behind him whispering at him, telling him everything will be fine. His trembling, shaking body only to slight tremors. The arm pulls him closer, against the hard surface of something and he lets out another breath, more tension leaving his body. Thank **God**. He hasn’t felt this good in.. who knows. He doesn’t care. He opens his eyes, though they’re heavy, wanting to close and rest them, to sleep. The room is still spinning, but it’s not as bad as earlier. 

The voice, it’s a voice now, Yuuri can tell; it’s still whispering to him. Just talking. Yuuri can’t quite make out the works yet, but honestly.. he doesn’t care. He shifts, turning around in the arm and shuffles closer. His face burying itself into the chest of the person holding him. A hand is playing with his, definitely disgusting, sweaty hair. He wraps his arm around the chest, hand gripping weakly at the shirt still on the person. It’s so soft, like a very nicely made cotton in his hand. It feels nice. The blanket is pulled up higher over the two, the arm tightening. Finally, he hears words, and they put him right to sleep with the lure of the voice they come from.

“You’re okay now.. Rest, my Yuuri..”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a tiny bit of world building! We will end up seeing some of this in the later chapters! Enjoy!
> 
> In this AU, it is not a typical Soulmate AU. There are no words on your body. Instead, it is something the mate is passionate about. In this case, Skating/Ice for Victor and Music for Yuuri. In this AU, you also do not immediately know they are you soulmates upon first meeting. Though it is USUAL for most cases in my AU, that is NOT the case for Victurri. I am pushing it so something a little dramatic happens and then they find out.
> 
> In this AU, once you find your soulmate, it is incredibly difficult to be alone. You always yearn and pine for their touch. If you go without the touch from your soulmate for more than two months, you begin having symptoms called The Touch; your body is going into withdrawal like you would with drugs. Only the touch of a mate can help you; you CAN die from this. If your mate dies, you live for a maximum of two years after, because allowing yourself to succumb to the Fate of Death.


End file.
